Tainted Jewel
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: A new inmate is locked in Arkham Asylum named "Lapis lazuli" and becomes The Joker's neighbouring cellmate opposite him. When he negins to show interest in her Harley becomes jealous but how will things turn out! HarleyxJoker, HarleyvsRurijou, JokerxRurijou(later), Harley,Joker and Rurijou (friends), RurijouxBatman(later)
1. Chapter 1

**The Joker sat in his cell lying on his mattress whistling a pleasant tune and enjoying his solitude and thinking of a way to have yet more mind games with his beloved Harlequin when he escaped from Arkham.**

**Suddenly he saw 2 guards and Dr. Joan Leland approaching a cell opposite him they then took out a girl from the cage box they were wheeling earlier. She was covered in strange black markings from head to toe with a blue jewel embedded in her neck and one in her forehead. She had blood red eyes and waist length pink hair with a voluptuous figure her busts must have been at least 36DD.**

**Usually he just paid attention to other inmates due to them being of some use to him but she gave off a vibe of raw power and pure evil. Her eyes were cold and empty filled with pain and sadness from her past. The guards bound her in chains from the ceiling and tied them to her wrists so they hung above her head then her neck and legs for safety measures. Apart from that she was completely nude but was given a sheet to cover her lower groin for decency.**

**He heard the guards mutter something "Shame about her Dr. Leland she sure is pretty if she weren't such a danger she could have a real decent life". They then left leaving her alone with her thoughts locked in her new cage for eternity.**

**Those words made the Joker even more infatuated with this newbie maybe she could prove useful to him and an amusement to keep him from being bored in this hellhole filled with Loony's. He decided to introduce himself to her since he had been bored anyway and talking would pass the time. He got up and stood in front of his glass wall that kept him locked in.**

"**Hello welcome to Arkham! Gotham's number one Asylum for Lunatics of every kind!" he chuckled a large grin on his face. He might as well have some fun with her as he wanted to see what her lonely and sad face would look like with a smile.**

**Rurijou stared at him blankly for a while then said "It's a cage…They want to keep me locked away so I won't harm their precious PRINCESS!" she snapped angrily.**

"**I see and why would that be?" The Joker asked more interested in what she had to say this time since she was rather interesting when angry.**

"**Because I'm a DOLL a fucking replacement for their beloved moon princess!" she shrieked her eyes filling with tears this time.**

**The Joker for once felt pity towards her he knew how hard it was to find out that in the eyes of others you were a nobody just an empty shell that resembled a human being but instead of a heart you now owned a tainted soul filled with pure evil and only owning mere shadows of who you one were. "So what can you do? I mean they wouldn't just chain you up if you were just insane" The Joker asked folding his arms.**

**Rurijou blinked then smiled as she began to sense that he TRULY cared about her opinion unlike others who simply saw her as a monster "Well I...I can teleport by transforming into leaves and flying away or by vanishing and appearing where I want to be" she said quietly.**

"**I see that sounds fun if I could do that I'd be out of Arkham already" he chuckled.**

"**I can manipulate a sort of demonic energy in the form of shiny jewels called "Shining black" they really hurt since they have the sharpness of a blade when they cut and their fast too…" she said smiling.**

**The Joker smiled "remind me to invite you to a party sometime" he chuckled imagining that move being used on Batman or The Boy blunder Robin.**

"**I can also release energy as an explosive attack that can knock out others called "Glitter particle" she said giggling. **

**She looked cute when she laughed something The Joker liked to see "You got a name?" he asked casually starting to take a liking to this new inmate.**

**Rurijou smiled "My name here is Lapis Lazuli but I prefer RURIJOU" she said her eyes shining deviously.**

"**Rurijou eh? I like it sweets and you know you're probably the first girl I can stand" he said and burst out laughing.**

"**So Joker what do you think a lot of the guards say I'm a real beauty but what about you?" she asked curiously with a smirk.**

**The Joker looked thoughtful for a minute and then smiled widely again "Well babes if you must know I do have to say you have quite the cute face and I love those murderous eyes of your they send chills down my spine but most of all that BODY it's a work of art for fuck's sake and those markings make you look even hotter!" he said and laughed again but louder this time.**

_**During break**_

**The Joker slumped on the couch exhaustedly all that laughing had made his chest hurt "Geez I haven't laughed that hard in years" he thought. He was enjoying his peace and quiet but it was short lived when a familiar face attacked him.**

"**PUDDIN!" Harley cried leaping on him like a hungry lion and hugged him tightly kissing his face like crazy.**

"**Damn it Harley GET OFF!" The Joker snapped crossly he enjoyed some affection but this much was suffocating.**

"**Aw I was enjoying watching you get crushed Clown" Ivy chuckled a devious glint in her eyes.**

"**Oh ha ha ha clown" Ivy snapped crossly and stormed off.**

"**Don't mind her Puddin she's just mad cos one of her plants caught a disease and died" Harley explained.**

"**Gee Joker I never knew you had a girlfriend she's quite the cutie" a voice chuckled from behind him.**

**The pair turned to see Rurijou standing behind him with a large smirk on her face her eyes shining mischievously. She was wearing the Arkham prison outfit but her shirt was torn into sleeveless and was tied around under her chest flashing her stomach and waist. She was wearing the Trousers properly though and her hair was tied into a side ponytail.**

"**Lazuli! Long-time no see cutie" The Joker teased eyeing up her new garb "Loving the uniform looks good on you" he chuckled.**

**Rurijou blushed "ITS RURIJOU PERV!" she snapped crossly but then said "I...I'm glad you like it can I join you on the sofa?" she asked causally.**

"**Sure budge up Harls" the Joker said pushing her off the sofa so Rurijou so Rurijou could sit down. **

**Rurijou leapt onto the Sofa from behind and landed on the seat with a soft bounce and relaxed comfortably on the soft pillows.**

"**HEY!" Harley yelled crossly "Mistah-J who is this girl how do you know her?" she demanded angrily. She was NOT going to let this new beauty entice her man.**

"**Oh yes how rude of me!" The Joker chuckled "Harley meet Lapis Lazuli or Rurijou my new inmate neighbour" he said pointing at Rurijou.**

"**Yo wassup?" Rurijou said casually her face in a cheeky smile as she enjoyed teasing others.**

"**Get this straight bitch The Joker is MINE so keep your slutty body and sharp claws OFF of him!" she snapped and stormed off crossly.**

**Rurijou and The Joker watched her storm off and then turned on the telly to enjoy what was on so they both settled for cartoons and laughed together pissing off Harley further.**


	2. C2: Burning love

Rurijou was sat chained up in her cell but was luckily wearing her new improved Arkham uniform which was better than being nude. Her hair was loose instead of being tied into the side ponytail.

"Bored sweets?" The Joker said from his cell. He was reading a book called "2000 weapons for war" and beside him on the floor was "adult humour" and "classic jokes".

"You have NO idea" Rurijou groaned looking pissed off.

Suddenly a figure appeared from the hallway wearing a hooded cloak with pointed ears with a serious look on his face.

The Joker put down his book and leapt to his feet "Well if it aint old Batboy for what honour do I owe this visit?" The Joker said grinning widely.

Batman ignored him but rolled his eyes in acknowledgement at least and stopped at Rurijou's cell. She still looked pissed off but curious to why he was here.

"Oh so it's Batjerk come to piss me off again?" Rurijou said crossly.

Batman shook his head "I came to see how you were doing and by the looks of it you seem to have befriended The Joker" He said looking displeased.

Rurijou frowned "So what of it?" she said irritably.

"Stay AWAY from him he's bad news for a girl like you" Batman said firmly.

Rurijou smirked "If you haven't noticed I aint exactly an angel either".

"But you can still be saved" Batman said his gaze gentling.

Rurijou went quiet her cheeks tinted red with small blush. Usually most people including the staff at Arkham would go on about how she was a lost cause but HE was saying she could still have a normal life.

Batman smiled "I know you have potential at being a GOOD person" he said and then left.

The Joker watched his enemy leave "What a cheek he just ignored me" he grumbled feeling insulted.

Rurijou said nothing she was still blushing after what Batman had just said to her.

"Yo Lazuli!" Joker said irritably folding his arms and watching her suspiciously.

"Sorry" Rurijou said snapping out of her daze then realized she was falling for Batman despite him being her ENEMY.

Being locked away was messing with her mind so she made up her mind that she would break out even if it KILLED her. She was NOT going to be caged like an animal or worse fall for her ENEMY.

She looked up at the Joker "Yo J do you still have that secret stash of acid?" she said in a low voice that only he could hear.

The Joker smirked "Sure do sweets" he said.

"Good coz we're gonna need it we're breaking out of this shithole...TONIGHT!" she said darkly her eyes shining.

**_That evening_**

The Riddler disabled the camera to The Joker's cell giving him a 30 minute window.

The Joker pulled a small bottle from behind a poster that was strapped to the wall then threw it at his glass cell wall making it melt the glass so he could escape.

Rurijou stared at him from her cell and expected him to run off without her (he was rumoured to)but instead he walked up to her cell and poured acid on the lock then entered her cell.

"Why waste your looks and skills in this shithole am I right?" he said smirking.

Rurijou stared at him in disbelief "Y...Your HEPING me?" she said in shock.

"Sure am toots" he chuckled and then sprayed more acid on her chains releasing her from her binds.

She had red marks from the chains that looked rather painful HOW had she not cried or complained from the pain. She was a lot stronger than she looked with a high tolerance level.

"Let's go" Rurijou said tying her hair into a side ponytail with a red elasticized hair band.

"After you toots" the Joker smirked as he followed the feisty pink haired vixen.

**_Meanwhile_**

Harley was laid on her back with her feet in the air while chewing Bubblegum. She had heard The Joker had broken out of his cell and was eagerly awaiting for him to come get her.

"Don't hold your breath Harls" Poison ivy said bluntly as she tended to her babies.

"But I KNOW my Puddin will come for me" Harley insisted sulkily.

Suddenly The Joker appeared which was rare and he unlocked Harley's cell door quickly "C'mon Harls we're busting out of this joint" He said smirking.

"Puddin I knew you'd come!" Harley cried back flipping to her feet and rushed towards him but he pushed her back preventing the hug.

"Not now Harls we'll do this later" he said firmly to which she nodded.

"C'mon the nut jobs will be here any minute" Rurijou said impatiently.

Harley's eyes widened "Y...Your bringing her too!?" Harley said shocked.

The Joker just frowned and then ran off to which she had no choice but to follow her clown prince and his new "Friend" or so she hoped.

Poison Ivy said nothing still shocked that The Joker had for once BUSTED Harley out instead of just leaving her behind.

As they fled Rurijou turned to Harley "Your welcome" she said firmly.

"For what?" Harley said confused.

"It was MY idea to bust you out stupid!" Rurijou snapped.

"Shut up" The Joker muttered crossly not wanting to start a fight with Harley again.

As they reached the gates Rurijou was about to run off on her own when Harley grabbed her wrist "Hey aint ya coming with us?" she asked curiously knowing her Puddin liked this girl for a reason.

Rurijou blinked at them confused "Huh?" she said crossly.

Harley smiled "Yeah you can help us take down Batsy" she said cheerfully then turned to The Joker "Right Puddin?".

The Joker nodded "Right Harls" he said his eyes shining deviously.

Rurijou was stunned "But...But I aint a clown...I aint dressing up like Harley!" she said getting annoyed.

The Joker walked up to her gripping her wrist tightly and pulling her face close to his with his hand scaring her "And you WON'T be...Harley is unique and a whole different kettle of fish but YOU..." he said grinning widely his eyes shining with deviousness "You are a JEWEL remember...So you will dress as a Jewel like I see you".

Rurijou blushed a little though she was still scared "O...Ok" she said quietly.

"Good now get in the car" he said releasing her and pushing her forward.

"C...Could it be...He cares for me?" Rurijou thought to herself.


	3. C3: Life of darkness

Rurijou was sat on some crates in the funnibone warehouse. She knew The Joker was busy and truth be told she preferred her own company since she was used to being alone so much anyway. She was wearing her hair in the side ponytail as per usual but her outfit had changed dramatically since their escape from Arkham. Harley would go on and on about how stylish it was but The Joker never said a word. However she KNEW he liked it every so often she would catch him staring at her chest rather than her face and if she walked across the room she had come to notice a pattern of his eyes following her for at least 15 minutes then he would continue working.

Her outfit consisted of white underwear like bottoms with 2 black and purple stripes up the side. A sleeveless royal purple Chinese top with an open chest area in the shape of a Diamond and a collar brooch in the shape of a Yin and Yang with a red ruby teardrop to fix the collar together. To complete it she had a white cloth like skirt that reached her lower mid thighs but only covered her butt not her front.

"Hey Rurijou how you doing?" Harley said skipping up to her happily. She had a wide smile on her face her eyes shining with excitement.

Rurijou glared at Harley a large snarl on her face. Rage and fury filled her eyes as she had been enjoying her peace and quiet and Harley ANNOYED the hell out of her.

"Um...I..." Harley stammered unsure of what to say. This girl was even WORSE that The Joker when it came to anger but she daren't say so. She just seemed DEMONIC compared to him.

"Harley..." Rurijou said icily "...I was enjoying my PEACE and QUIET so please if you would...FUCK OFF!" she screamed at her to which Harley fled.

"y...yes ma'am" she said and fled from the area as fast as she could.

**_In Joker's office_**

The Joker was busy concocting yet another plan to destroy the bat but he had hit yet another creative block and was drinking booze to try and create a sudden brilliant idea but so far it was a failure.

"Um Mistah-J?" Harley whimpered nervously knocking on the door.

The Joker groaned heavily "What is it Harley?" he said irritably.

"I...I need to talk to you...Can...Can I come in?" she said nervously.

"Sure...just no messing about!" he said crossly.

Harley walked in quietly and her expression ACTUALLY shocked the Joker she looked like she had just seen a ghost. She was actually close to crying and trembling just WHAT had scared her so much?

"What happened to you? You look like you just saw The weed and Harvey at it" he said and then burst out laughing.

Harley played with her fingers for a short time and stared at her feet "Um...Puddin the thing is...I...I don't feel SAFE around that girl" she said nervously.

The Joker blinked "You mean RURIJOU?" he said looking stunned. Usually Harley was only afraid of HIM but she looked WORSE than usual.

Harley nodded "yeah the way she just looked at me now was close to.." she paused and then swallowed "...DEMONIC" she said touching her clenched fist to her face.

The Joker leaned back in his chair for a while thinking heavily and then sighed heavily "Well Pooh she has got one HELL of a past for a girl her age it isn't impossible for her to be scarier than ME which is amazing for her" he said bitterly.

"C...Can I have...have a..." she said nervously worried that he would reject her.

"Have a what?" she said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"A...hug?" she asked quietly expecting a slap for her foolish desire.

There was a long silence to which The Joker eventually gestured for Harley to approach him with in index finger to which she walked up to him. He pulled her onto his lap quickly to which she was taken aback but before she could speak he had wrapped his arms around her.

"Poor Harley did that scary girl make you cry?" he cooed stroking her back gently. She KNEW this was one of his RARE signs of affection so she decided to enjoy it.

"Uh huh" Harley sniffled clinging to his purple waist jacket. Somehow in his arms she felt SAFE.

"Well then let's go TEACH her a LESSON" the Joker said grinning widely.

Harley smiled "Ok Puddin" she said happily.

**_Later_**

Rurijou was gazing out of a window with her back turned and her ass raised due to leaning against the window ledge. She LOVED watching the moon it seemed so HAUNTING and MAGINIFICENT like her.

Suddenly a hand touched her back and a large wad of electricity shot through her making her scream loudly. She collapsed a afterwards her body hitting the floor hard making a wonderful thumping noise.

**_1/2 an hour later_**

Rurijou came to she was tied up with her hands bound above her head by rope. She tried to get free but it was tied in a complicated knot "Shit...What the hell? Why am I tied up?" she said crossly tugging on the rope. She was bound by her legs too they were separated and wide open so she couldn't move them. The most annoying thing was that the rope's were digging in and making marks but she wasn't going to say so.

"Well well don't you look nice" a devious voice said from the shadows to which The Joker appeared wearing a wide grin and his eyes shining wickedly.

Harley appeared behind him leaning on his shoulder. This made Rurijou mad since Harley had run to The Joker for help instead of being a big girl. She was grinning widely too like a Cheshire cat her blue eyes shining mischievously.

"You fucking PERVERT I knew you were a SCUMBAG!" she snapped glaring at him.

The Joker frowned and slapped her hard across the cheek leaving a red mark "Watch your tongue girl" he said fiercely. The one thing he would not stand is being called insults by a henchwoman even HARLEY knew that.

Rurijou went quiet and then glared at him fiercely her eyes teary "What do you WANT? I haven't done a thing to YOU since I joined you!" she snapped angrily.

The Joker took her face in his hand tightly squeezing her cheeks so she HAD to look at him but she still glared "Oh but you DID you HURT my Harley" he said bitterly "And NOBODY but ME is allowed to make Harley cry" he said superiorly.

Rurijou was not going to stand for this "SHE was the one who pissed me off! she wouldn't let me have peace and quiet!" she snapped angrily.

The Joker tightened his grip "My dear girl YOU were brought here as a TOOL not only to help me destroy bats but to keep HARLEY company when I am unable to" he said firmly.

Rurijou felt a sharp pain in her chest but wasn't going to back down "That's not all I here for is it Joker!" she said smirking.

"What are you babbling on about?" Harley said suspiciously.

Rurijou smiled "Don't you get it cutie we're EYE CANDY for this fucking PERVERT!" she said smirking.

The Joker released his grip on her and folded his arm crossly "I have no IDEA to what you are referring" he said an aura of animosity filling him. Though it WAS true The Joker got turned on like crazy by both Harley and Rurijou's outfits.

"You have been WATCHING me since I arrived here and DON'T you lie and say you haven't" she said icily.

The Joker smirked "Clever girl you have a keen eye" he said impressed "YES I have been watching you but it's my job to make sure my PROPERTY doesn't get TAKEN by another dumb fucker who might try his luck" he said superiorly.

"Yeah like Creepo who tries to fucking grope me every chance he gets" Harley said shuddering.

The Joker brushed off this comment and grabbed a chair sitting in front of her "Now sweets I am CURIOUS about you and I wonder what kind of past you had to get CHAINED up in Arkham" he said smirking.

A bead of sweat ran down Rurijou's temple she HATED bringing up that subject but knew he wouldn't let her keep quiet so she tried to distract him "You'll get bored" she said raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

The Joker smirked "try me sweets I LISTEN to her all day nothing bores me anymore" he said to which Harley frowned.

Rurijou sighed she KNEW he had to find out eventually and now was the time but would he still want her afterwards? That was a risk she would just have to take.


	4. C4: My pain

Rurijou sat on the cave floor blinking innocently she had just awoken and the world seemed so STRANGE and bright. But more to the point who was this man before her he was handsome but he gave off the Aura of a demon.

"Nice to meet you at last my name is ENJU and I am your new MASTER" Enju said firmly but in a kind tone with a gentle smile on his face.

Rurijou gazed at him in awe this handsome young Yokai was her new master never before had she met someone so handsome. She smiled at him blushing gently she would be HAPPY with this man.

"Your new name is RURIJOU ok" he said stroking her hair to which she nodded. He touched her mouth "you have to use this to speak" he reminded her.

Rurijou opened her mouth "Y...es...Yes Master Enju" she said smiling happily.

**_Now_**

"Your previous master was a DEMON!" Harley cried in shock.

"SHUT UP!" The Joker hissed as he was enjoying the story.

"Yes sir" she said nervously.

"Please continue" The Joker said apologetically.

**_Flashback_**

Rurijou was bathing in a spring "I can move master Enju!" she cried happily.

Enju smiled "I am glad" he said watching her enjoy herself.

"Um master are you SURE you are ok with me borrowing you energy to move?" she asked nervously.

"Of course I am it doesn't affect me since I am immortal" he chuckled.

**_Now_**

"Wait what's this about energy draining?" The Joker said suspiciously his eyes dark.

"Oh yeah I've been using your energy to keep myself alive" she said blinking innocently.

"Since when?" The Joker said darkly.

Rurijou smirked "ARKHAM and onwards" she said deviously.

The Joker smirked "I like you girl" he said impressed.

**_Flashback_**

Rurijou is lying in her bed pleasantly "I love master Enju SOOOO much" she sighed happily. Suddenly her head hurt and she saw a girl in her head with her SAME face except she was HUMAN and had brown hair and eyes.

12 minutes later the image faded and she sat up panting heavily sweat running down her temple "WHO was that girl and WHY did she have MY face?" she thought to herself. She got up "Maybe master Enju will know" she thought to herself.

**_In Enju's room_**

"Master Enju I just saw a girl's image in my mind with MY face who is she?" she asked in a panicked tone.

Enju smiled "Rurijou that was my SISTER her name is Sakura" he said looking unfazed.

Rurijou felt a sharp pain in her chest his SISTER so she was made to REPLACE her. Not because he CARED for her but to EASE his own pain. Rurijou began to tremble tears filling her eyes.

"Rurijou?" Enju said curiously and approached her reaching out his hand.

Rurijou slapped him hard across the face "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed venomously "You KNEW I was made in a FALSE image but you NEVER told me!" she said bitterly tears spilling down her cheeks.

Enju frowned "You are my SERVANT Rurijou and nothing more" he said firmly.

Rurijou fled from the room tearfully "How COULD you!" she wept to herself.

**_Now_**

Harley and The Joker stared at her stunned by this story she was NOT a real girl but a COPY of someone else. This was something NEW to them this girl was not even a real person.

Rurijou was crying with an ashamed look she wasn't even looking at them now she couldn't face them.

"So he MADE you just to USE you?" Harley said feeling pity for her.

Rurijou nodded "Yep and after I tried to kill his sister Batman locked me up in Arkham but took pity on me hoping I would become a better person" she said tears still spilling but she sounded angry.

The Joker got up and cut Rurijou free and to her surprise he HUGGED her which was unusual for him. He was holding her tightly as well "You poor thing all you wanted was LOVE and he USED you like a toy" The Joker said gently. Rurijou would have yelled at him for doing the same but she was enjoying being babied so she kept quiet.

"Hey Puddin why don't we RENAME her then she can become someone NEW like you did me!" she suggested happily.

"Good idea Harls!" The Joker said bursting upwards dropping Rurijou so she dusted herself off and got to her feet.

The Joker pointed at her stunning her "Your NEW name is DARK JEWEL got that!" he said firmly with a wide grin.

Rurijou blinked "Why?" she said confused.

"Well for one thing you got a pretty sad and dark history" Harley pointed out.

"You're a real BABE of a woman so it can't be some DUMB name" the Joker said folding his arms superiorly.

Rurijou blinked did The Joker just make a comment on her LOOKS?

"Your nature is REALLY dark and you have a demonic kinda personality when you're mad" Harley said bravely.

"And this" The Joker said pointing to the blue jewel in her neck.

"My soul?" she said stunned. That Jewel was her LIFE destroy it and she no longer would exist.

"Yes it fits don't you think?" he said smirking.

Rurijou thought for a while then smirked placing her hands on her hips "Ok then no longer am I Lapis Lazuli but from now on I am DARK JEWEL!" she said and laughed demonically.

The Joker and Harley burst out laughing too this would be FUN a demonic doll to help the destroy Gotham and not even BATMAN would be able to stop them.


	5. C5: New friend

"Is this for ME?" Rurijou said shocked. She was touched by the new outfit she had been given by Harley and The Joker.

"Call it a gift to help you become your new alias" The Joker said smirking.

"You look so badass" Harley said smiling.

Rurijou had her hair lose but with 2 curled loops pinned either side of her head. She had a small black headband atop her head with 2 yellow diamonds either side and a black choker with a small diamond attached to the left. Long black fishnet stockings that reached her upper thighs, Black high heel boots that reached her calves, a pair of upper arm length indigo gloves with a black hem and a yellow diamond on it. And her top was a dark indigo diamond shaped open back top with no sleeves and a long 2 long tails that reached her knee's . There were yellow diamonds on the front of the top going down in a row of 3.

Rurijou blushed "I look so dangerous I love it" She said turning around to admire herself.

"Oh yeah Red wants to meet you" Harley said grabbing her by the arm.

"What?!" The Joker said crossly.

"Yeah she wants to meet our new teammate" Harley said pulling her away.

"She'll turn her into a man hating loser" The Joker huffed.

Rurijou pulled her hand away "She can come HERE! I want to stay with Jay I aint leaving" Rurijou said grabbing The Joker's arm.

Harley pouted she had wanted to have a girly evening but she knew arguing with Rurijou was pointless. She picked up the phone and dialled the number "Hey red?" she said firmly.

_"Oh Harley it's you but what's wrong?" _Ivy asked curiously.

"We um...got a new family member could you come visit?" Harley asked.

There was a long sigh down the phone _"Fine I'll be there in 20"_ Ivy grumbled.

Harley hung up the phone "She's on her way" she said sadly. She had really wanted Ivy to meet her alone and in a good mood.

"Hooray new friends isn't that great Jay?" Rurijou said happily. She would love to play with this so called Poison ivy.

"Sure is sweets and we can show her just how powerful you are" he chuckled wickedly.

Harley sighed sadly she couldn't help but feel like Rurijou was replacing her. It made her feel lonely and unwanted like a third wheel in the way. Ever since Rurijou had joined them he had been very affectionate with her.

The Joker saw Harley pouting and released Rurijou's grip on his arm "Harley?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" she said sadly looking up at him.

"You need a hug?" he said holding open his arms.

Harley leapt into his embrace and kissed him lovingly. She loved her crazy clown and never wanted to lose him.

Rurijou pouted she felt left out. She turned on her heels and went to the bedroom to take a nap and to free herself of the sickly sweet atmosphere.

"Jealous much?!" Harley called after her deviously.

"Cheeky" the Joker teased and kissed her cheek and held her tighter. He had never been fought over before and he was liking it.

**_That evening_**

Ivy opened the door to the funnibone warehouse "Harley? Where are you!" she said firmly.

"Welcome to my humble abode weed!" The Joker teased smirking deviously.

Ivy frowned crossly "Ok clown what did you want to show me?" She huffed crossly.

The Joker snapped his fingers and Rurijou appeared from the darkness a giant smirk on her face.

Ivy's face fell "You replaced Harley!" she raged.

"No of course not she's resting this girl is our new teammate" he said deviously.

"Nice to meet you weed lady My name is Rurijou but I like to be known as DARK JEWEL" She said posing sexily.

Ivy frowned "Nice you found another girl to torment" Ivy said crossly.

"Always such a grumpy guts" The Joker said crossly.

Ivy was bored and decided to leave "Next time call me when its important" she said angrily slamming the door.

"What a bitch" The pair said simultaneously.


	6. C6: Falling for the enemy

Rurijou was sat on the edge of a building roof. She was admiring the lights of the city at night; somehow seeing others enjoy her life made her happy.

"So pretty" She sighed quietly.

"Rather late for sightseeing isn't it Rurijou?" a dark yet firm voice said from behind her.

Rurijou frowned. She knew who it was and was pissed off at being found but she would put up a hell of a fight before being taken back to Arkham.

"Rather late for rodents to be out" Rurijou snapped angrily.

Batman sighed heavily. He was used to her being short tempered and sarcastic since she was mad at him for locking her away.

"I'm glad you're safe" Batman said in a relieved yet stern tone.

Rurijou smirked and got to her feet slowly. She remained facing away from him but allowed the gentle night air to blow her hair about.

"I can help you get a normal life. Dr. Leland is willing to do what she can for you" Batman explained.

"ENOUGH!" Rurijou screamed angrily.

Batman was taken aback by her outburst. Her sudden show of energy had scared him as he was not expecting it.

Rurijou turned to look at him her eyes filled with angry tears. A few spilled over and ran down her cheeks like rain.

"I was LOCKED in a cell without daylight and wrapped in chains. People treated me like I wasn't even a person! Joker did and that's more than I can say for Dr. Leland!" Rurijou wept angrily. She stood there and wept bitterly. She covered her eyes with her curled up fists and sobbed loudly. Large sobs came howling from her throat as if she was dying.

Batman hesitated then approached her slowly. She did not notice as she was too busy crying her eyes out. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Rurijou's eyes widened and she was taken aback by his sudden show of attention. She had never been held so tenderly before and she liked it.

"You're a smart, beautiful and caring girl Rurijou. It's just a shame that you were broken by someone who was already lost" Batman said gently.

"Batman..." Rurijou said quietly.

"You could have seen beauty and yet you were shown the ugliness instead" Batman said coldly.

Rurijou buried her face in his chest to hide her tears. She had never known purity in life only the darkness that came with it.

Batman was attracted to Rurijou but simply wanted to help her. He did have some romantic feelings towards her but simply wished to help her.

"It's not too late to change Rurijou" Batman said gently pushing her away.

Rurijou gazed at him in awe. She had always thought him a judgemental, honour bound jerk but it seemed he had a kinder heart than he let on.

**_Later that evening_**

Rurijou made her way to her bedroom. She needed time to think but more importantly try and work out what Batman was trying to do. She opened the door and then collapsed onto her bed with relief and then buried her face into her soft pillow.

Suddenly she felt a pair of fingers tiptoeing up her thigh. A cross sigh escaped her lips as she knew full well who it was.

"Go away Joker" Rurijou grumbled crossly.

"Now why would I do that? I've missed my little Jewel and I deserve a little break" Joker chuckled deviously.

"I'm not in the mood" Rurijou muttered crossly.

Suddenly The Joker flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. He pinned her legs so she couldn't move and then grinned wickedly.

"What do you WANT?!" She demanded crossly.

"I want to have some fun. You should know as my toy you can't disobey" The Joker teased licking her neck.

Rurijou shuddered. It was scary how he knew all her sensitive areas and yet was unable to tame her like he had Harley "STOP IT!" Harley yelled crossly and closed her eyes to hide her shame.

The Joker released an amused chuckle from his lips and grinned wickedly. Eventually he released his grip on her "I'll let you sleep but just remember who you BELONG to" Joker reminded her sternly then left.

After he was gone Rurijou rolled over and hugged her pillow. She was tired of being used by Joker and desired REAL affection.

Compared to Joker; Batman was more understanding, thoughtful and gentle. He didn't force her to like him or be affectionate. He was protective, honest and dedicated to his job.

Suddenly she realized she was blushing and cupped her cheeks in her hands "It...It can't be" Rurijou said in shock "...I'm falling for Batman?!" she said quietly.


	7. C7: Precious toy

**Sorry for the late update**

**I've been loaded with work and college classes!**

**I hope you like the new chapter and please review!**

**Gothgirl3000**

* * *

Rurijou sighed pleasantly as she climbed out of the bath. She had needed her daily soak to replenish herself but it felt better than usual. She grabbed the towel on the rack quietly and began to wrap it around herself. It felt soft and cosy like a fluffy blanket around her and she liked it a lot.

There were many things she used as a stress relief; working out, running, the night air, sex and sometimes beating the crap out of anyone or anything. She had also taken to eating ice cream when she was unhappy too and it worked well.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Joker entered the room. He looked rather stunned when he saw her standing there. A small smirk spread across his face as he eyed her up and down slyly.

It was true Harley was a catch and quite rightly too. But Rurijou was a different catch altogether and made him burn inside. She fought back more than Harley and was more temperamental which in some cases was VERY sexy.

Rurijou eventually caught on and grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him into the bathwater angrily. She HATED perverts and peeping toms so she was just unlucky that he happened to be both. Why couldn't she meet a DECENT guy who actually liked her not someone who just wanted her body for their pleasure.

There was a loud splash as he landed into the bathwater. He eventually surfaced spluttering and shot her an angry glare "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded angrily. He may have owned a lot of suits but they took ages to clean and prepare so of course he was going to be mad about it.

Rurijou glared at him angrily "For lewdly peeping at me JERK!" she snapped angrily. It seemed that whenever she was with him he always wanted to subdue and sleep with her. Never did it occur to him that she WASN'T interested in playing by his rules like Harley.

Joker frowned crossly. He may have peeked at her but she was HIS toy so it was ALLOWED "So what?" he muttered crossly. Why couldn't she learn to be obedient like Harley was?

Rurijou growled angrily. She couldn't get a minutes peace from this jerk no matter where she went. Slowly she raised her hand and slapped him across the face hard. He needed to be taught a lesson he would never forget in order to get respect from this asshole.

She then stormed out of the room and left him there to soak in the water until he turned into a prune. He was a jerk and she wished that he would just disappear from her sight that minute.

**_In bedroom_**

Rurijou was busy fixing her outfit and muttering about Joker's perverted actions. It would help to clear some steam by going outside for a while. It had become a ritual to leave the hideout when she was in a bad mood.

Suddenly she heard Harley scream downstairs and became worried. She may have not liked her that much but she still worried about her safety. She rushed downstairs as fast as her legs would carry her not caring that she was wearing heeled boots.

**_Downstairs_**

"Lemme go you creep!" Harley yelled angrily. She was sick of this weirdo following her everywhere and forcing his way with her. Many times had she told him she already had someone but he wouldn't take NO for an answer. WHY couldn't she just be left alone with her beloved Mistah-J and live the life she wanted instead of interference?

"Aw c'mon baby don't be like that. You know we're meant to be together" Creeper cooed flirtatiously. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly like a snake with its prey. He was holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. He smelled like old trash and filth after he chased her through the back alley trying to escape him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rurijou yelled crossly. She may have not liked either of the 2 clowns but loyalty was important to her in ANY relationship. The fact that Harley was cheating on Joker infuriated her further.

"Dark jewel THANK GOD you came!" Harley cried out happily. At least she could get help from her situation now though she would have preferred it to be Joker as it would have been more romantic.

Creeper peered up and down at this new girl before him. She was younger than his clown lady but she was still a beauty and her fire burned brightly. Sometimes more than one lady was better than having none at all in his opinion.

"What the hell are you gawking at?!" Rurijou snapped crossly. This guy seemed to be even worse than Joker was when it came to eyeing up women for their own personal pleasure. Why was it there were no DECENT men in the world anymore and all they wanted was to make them look bad.

Creeper finally released Harley much to her joy to which she rushed towards Rurijou and hid behind her anxiously. He didn't pay it much mind as he was lost in the dream of this new beauty.

Rurijou could feel Harley shaking which worried her. She usually seemed so confident and outgoing; now she was shaking like a leaf. What exactly had this guy done to her before she arrived which had scared her so much.

"What do you want?" Rurijou demanded crossly; It was clear he was an intruder which she would not tolerate in the least. However she wanted to know his motive and intentions before kicking his ass.

"You're a cutie aint ya? How did that clown get someone like you?" Creeper said playfully circling her. She was fair game in his eyes but was worth playing with before he had some fun.

"That's none of your concern" Joker said crossly appearing from the shadows. He had changed his suit and dried off after the whole bathroom fiasco. As if that hadn't been bad enough he now had an unwanted guest poaching on his women.

"Puddin!" Harley cried happily. Finally her beloved clown prince would get rid of the pervert who refused to let her go and leave her in peace.

Joker stormed towards the Creeper crossly. It was bad enough he was trying to poach Harley now he was after his jewel. Now he had crossed the line for good and he would pay dearly.

"I guess I'll be taking the babe since you only need one" Creeper retorted deviously with a crazy smirk. There was no way he could handle 2 girls and taking one off his hands would be no bother.

"Hey!" Harley yelled crossly. He never seemed to understand she was not interested in him whatsoever. Why did this guy have to be so fucking stubborn; why couldn't he take NO for an answer.

"You aint getting EITHER of them. They are MY toys and you would do well to learn that APE!" Joker snapped angrily. He had worked hard to seduce Rurijou in Arkham and make her his personal pet. There was no way in HELL that he was going to let her be taken away from him.

Rurijou suddenly caught onto the fact that Creeper had been flirting with her. She was both enraged and disgusted by this. Her body began to tremble with rage at the thought of this guy even wanting her. If she was going to date someone he had to RESPECT her and understand her more than anyone not just as a possession.

"Um Jewel?" Harley whimpered nervously. She could feel her trembling with rage and her breath had become faster meaning she was NOT in a pleasant or reasonable state of mind.

Rurijou stormed forward and punched Creeper in the jaw. He was sent flying into a steel cabinet and hit it with a loud crash. She was about to walk over and kick him in the groin when she remembered Harley was clinging to her.

Harley was shocked by this but also impressed. She had never expected her to react in such a manner but was not arguing. Many times had she wanted to beat the shit out of Creeper but had never been able to as he overpowered her to some extent.

"Listen here you FREAK! I'm WAY too good for a pervert like you!" Rurijou snapped angrily. The only men she would consider dating were Batman and of course Hayate. Thinking about him and the fact she couldn't see him made her feel worse and enraged her further.

Joker smirked deviously to himself at her sudden declaration. She may have not realized it herself yet but she had just claimed to be his woman. It was a special moment when they announced such statements themselves.

"Now get the HELL out of here!" She screamed angrily. She hated the fact that EVERY man she went near wanted to screw her or ogle at her like a piece of meat.

Creeper nodded quietly and crept out of the room like a snake. This girl was dangerous and he would one day manage to woo her just not today. He could feel himself getting hard in his speedo like briefs.

Rurijou watched him leave intently and when he was gone she breathed a sigh of relief. She then tossed a strand of hair over her shoulder "Loser" she muttered crossly. She may have been interested in guys but she had certain tastes and was NOT that desperate.

Suddenly Harley grabbed her tightly and hugged her "Thank you SO much! You don't how long I've wanted to do that!" she sobbed loudly.

Rurijou raised an eyebrow put placed a hand on her back as she sobbed. All she had done was get rid of an intruder who insulted her. Why was Harley so HAPPY about such a trivial matter?

"That guy has been stalking her for MONTHS. You don't know how annoying he's been" Joker explained firmly. Secretly he was grateful that she had made it clear to him.

Rurijou's eyes widened. She hadn't realized how serious the matter had been and was glad she had sent him packing. It was true she had never had an unwanted admirer herself but she had experienced unwanted attention many times before.

"Well your ok now" Rurijou said firmly. She wasn't a huge fan of hugs so this felt awkward to her.

"Thanks to you!" Harley said gratefully. She had tried every method she could think of but he never got the message.

Rurijou was rather touched by her gratitude. It seemed Harley went through more than she expected in life. However the clinginess was becoming annoying "You can let go now" she said sternly.

Harley obeyed without hesitation or arguing. She had seen how scary Rurijou could get when mad and had learned NOT to mess with her.

Joker turned to Rurijou crossly "You gonna apologize?" He said sternly. He had not been pleased by being thrown in the bathtub and having his favourite outfit ruined.

Rurijou blinked "For what?" she said sternly. She was not going to apologize for her actions no matter what. He had been in the wrong NOT her and that was final.

Joker frowned "For throwing me in that god damn bathtub that's WHAT!" he snapped. She was more stubborn than Harley and it annoyed him greatly.

Rurijou folded her arms and frowned "No way!" she stated angrily. He had been in the wrong NOT her and nothing was going to change her mind.

"Do you know how much they COST?! You're not the one who has to dry clean and iron them!" Joker raged angrily.

"Neither are YOU!" Rurijou reminded him crossly. He acted like he was the one who dealt with his personal belongings when in fact he did not. He depended on others to take care of him rather than himself.

Joker went quiet but was still angry. He couldn't argue there as it was Harley who did the housework. She had a really sneaky way of turning the tables on him and proving she was right.

"I'm going out. You guys do what you want!" Rurijou huffed crossly and stormed out slamming the door behind her. She needed fresh air NOW and that was final.

Harley blinked innocently unsure of what had just happened. One minute everything had been fine the next it was an all out war.

Joker stood where he was growling crossly. She really knew how to get on his nerves and make a mess of things.

"Mistah-J?" Harley said curiously. She had never witness an argument between them before so she was scared.

Joker grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her towards his office. He held her tightly and walked fast so she couldn't argue.

Harley winced under the grip of his arm "Mistah-J your hurting me" she whined unhappily. He wasn't usually this rough meaning something was DEFINATELY wrong with him.

Joker ignored her. He needed to blow off some steam and hate sex was always the best way to do it. There were many uses for Harley and today he needed her as a stress relief.

Harley couldn't understand what was going on and why he was so mad. What exactly had happened between them to make him so unhappy?


	8. C8: New love

Rurijou was sitting alone on a rooftop thinking deeply; since her last encounter with the creeper she had seen Harley in a new light. She may have been annoying as hell; but she was loyal and that was important in any relationship.

"Up here alone again?" a dark voice said from behind her. She recognized this voice without seeing his face; she knew him from memory and saw him in her dreams.

Rurijou smiled to herself "It's the only way I can get some free time" she said cheekily. This was true as Joker or Harley always pestered her so she felt trapped.

Batman approached and sat beside her quietly. He had developed concern for her and often worried if she was being abused at all. Harley may have denied any accusations of abuse and blamed her own faults for her injuries; but Rurijou was a fighter and that was a good thing.

Rurijou peered quietly at Batman a gentle blush hinting her cheeks. She had recently developed a crush on the dark knight. He was kind, understanding, protective and stubborn something she admired in any man.

Batman caught her staring and smiled "See something you like?" he teased playfully. He knew she was easily embarrassed so making fun of her was always easy and somewhat enjoyable.

Rurijou looked away quickly her blush increasing; feeling awkward she decided to change the subject "So have you caught any villains tonight?" she asked nervously.

"A couple of hours ago I apprehended a few bank robbers; and then not that long ago I stopped some muggers" Batman said sternly. It wasn't the action he was used to; but he was still performing a good deed.

"I'm sure the Police are grateful" Rurijou said kindly. She felt so awkward talking to him; and yet so comfortable. Unlike when being around Joker she felt that she could trust him with every secret she kept.

Batman chuckled to himself "Gordon appreciates the help; but the others seem to find me a pest" he said in an amused tone.

"THATS NOT TRUE!" Rurijou yelled loudly in a fierce tone. Angry tears filled her eyes and her blush increased; he had helped her when she felt that she was trapped, alone and misunderstood. He gave her hope that not all men were lust filled beasts; and some decent humans still existed who wanted to know what kind of being they were.

Batman moved closer to her his eyes gentle and understanding; for some reason ever since they met he had felt drawn to her. He felt he could tell her everything even if it made him vulnerable.

"You've helped me realize that there are still people left who believe in me; they don't just see me as a lost cause and that I have no meaning or use to others. You gave me hope that people STILL care!" She yelled angrily.

It hurt more to accept that she had FEELINGS for another person when she had previously dedicated her life to her master Enju.

Suddenly Batman placed his hand on her own taking her by surprise and cupped her cheek turning her head towards his own. He was warm and soft; he radiated kindness and safety something she had never felt before.

Rurijou felt her cheeks burning and her soul dance around in her chest; but she wanted to be near him. She wanted to stay with him forever; even if it meant betraying Harley and Joker.

"Will you let me in? Even if it hurts?" Batman asked gently in a dark husky voice. He wanted to protect her; make her feel loved even if it put them both in danger.

"Yes" Rurijou whispered quietly. She wanted to feel loved for once in her life; even if it meant betraying her boss and her new best friend.

Batman leaned forward slowly and kissed her deeply; she tasted sweet and yet had a gentle kick of spiciness. Her lips tasted like Christmas wine; something everyone loved but too much would get you hooked.

Rurijou closed her eyes and accepted his kiss; she gently raised one hand and grabbed his arm for support. She allowed herself to lower her guard; even if it meant weakening herself if only to feel love.

Eventually Batman pulled away and gazed intensely into her deep maroon eyes. She deserved love and wanted to show her it; yet knew she was trouble and that he must tread carefully.

"That…felt…nice" Rurijou panted quietly. She had never been kissed so intensely before; she had always been used to light kisses or simple pecks on the cheek.

Suddenly Batman got to his feet surprising her "I have to go; Dawn is approaching and I must return to the bat cave" he said solemnly.

Rurijou felt a slight feeling of disappointment yet understood it was part of his duty "Will I see you again?" she asked hopefully.

Batman smiled "I do not doubt it" he said in a teasing tone then leapt off the building and soared into the distance.

**_Later that evening_**

Rurijou crept in through the window to her room quietly; with any luck Joker and Harley were still asleep but she couldn't be sure. She dropped onto the floor quietly feeling proud at her silent landing and stealth mode.

She straightened up slowly and dusted herself off gently wanting to keep her outfit as clean as possible. Suddenly she heard a creak from the shadows and turned to look around worriedly; wondering who was watching her.

"Bit late home aren't you Jewel?" Joker said darkly appearing from the shadows. He had an intensely suspicious look on his face. He was the kind of man who hated secrets being kept from him.

Rurijou clenched her fists tightly "I needed some fresh air" she answered sharply. She had no desire to share her evening's activities with him whatsoever.

"I see and did you have fun?" Joker asked curiously his tone more displeased and cold. He was always so protective and possessive over her which pissed her off.

"I did; but I hardly see why it's any of your business" Rurijou hissed angrily. She hated how he always got so nosy in her business.

Suddenly Joker lunged at her taking her by surprise and pinned her to the bed. Her arms were held fast either side of her head; her legs boxed in by his. His eyes were cold and filled with rage.

Rurijou said nothing and simply glared back at him her eyes filled with hate and rage; she would never let him control her not like he did Harley.

Joker licked her neck making her shiver and wince; she hated him so much and yet she couldn't prevent her reactions to his touch "Just remember who you belong to" he hissed darkly. He then released his grip on her and then left the room leaving her lying there quietly.


End file.
